warriorsnextgenfandomcom-20200213-history
Logs/2017/December/04
00:58:04 -!- WCNGBot has joined Special:Chat 00:58:09 enemy 00:58:09 Hey Fubsy, you got mail! At 2017-10-01 18:58:18 UTC, EliteNinjaWarrior wanted to tell you ;) lolol 00:58:17 wow mail 00:58:19 nifty 00:58:59 dogs happened 00:58:59 had to brush out the fuzzy one too 00:59:05 aw 00:59:11 they sound cute though 00:59:29 theyre the cutest monsters that ive ever met 00:59:37 ah, adorable 00:59:39 precious 00:59:59 !commands 00:59:59 EliteNinjaWarrior, all of my valid commands are: !leave, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !seenon, !seenoff, !mail (^+) (.+), !burn (.*), !read (.*), !seen (.*), !mailon, !mailoff, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !coin, !roll. (Confused? Learn regex!) 01:00:19 !updatelogs 01:00:19 Logs are now updated. 01:00:33 !mailon 01:00:33 Mail is now enabled. 01:00:38 !seenon 01:00:38 Okay EliteNinjaWarrior, !seen is nowenabled. 01:00:55 !seen HopeIsSmol 01:00:55 Sorry Apricate, I haven't seen HopeIsSmol before. Are they nice? 01:01:08 damn bot, it's been a while hasn't it 01:01:36 rip hope 01:01:44 do you think she still checks the wiki or smthn? 01:02:00 we could check contribs 01:02:15 shit bot's breaking 01:02:21 !updatelogs 01:02:21 Logs are now updated. 01:02:23 they're dead yeah 01:10:28 well that sucks 01:11:30 yep )^: 01:11:34 another one bites the dust 01:12:17 so now we have basically 3 people still alive... sort of 01:12:29 4 if you count me, but i wouldn't count me tbh 01:12:33 cy lives too if you were counting yourself 01:12:34 ok 01:12:42 that kinda leads to another question that ive been thinking about for a while 01:12:42 how are we going to attract more people here?? 01:12:43 scratch that you clarified before i questioned oops 01:12:57 honestly, i have no idea myself 01:13:08 we could invite the good not shitty people 01:13:15 tempt them in privately 01:13:28 yeah 01:13:28 maybe we could file for a partnership w ajcw too 01:13:33 who knows if they'll stay, though? 01:13:48 right 01:13:49 spooky 01:13:55 bad idea 01:13:55 if we want to keep this alive with genuine interest, shouldn't we seek an audience outside of ajcw? 01:14:00 since that's not exactly 01:14:04 the crowd we wanna attract 01:14:13 to put it nicely yeah 01:14:42 i dunno, we could always make an official account on a social media site or two and get involved w/ the warriors community over there 01:14:53 true 01:14:55 say, twitter or tumblr maybe 01:15:00 warriors amino is a thing too I think 01:15:09 me neither, never used it 01:15:19 my friend keeps yelling @ me to get it though 01:15:20 from what i've heard about most amino apps though, it's very uh 01:15:25 which is annoying 01:15:26 immature kids at the helm 01:15:29 makes sense 01:15:41 yeah 01:15:48 i took a look once because of the nagging and wasn't impressed 01:16:17 i think the twitter or tumblr idea sounds pretty good 01:16:17 i know some people who are involved w the fandom, and there's a lot of space to advertise rp groups 01:16:43 yes agreed 01:16:51 we could have an account and/or a group on deviantart as well 01:17:00 !updatelogs 01:17:00 Logs are now updated. 01:17:51 i think that deviantart would work too ! 01:18:16 ah! maybe reddit as well? they have a warrior cats community there too 01:18:53 considering the reddit atmosphere, we'd probably get way more mature players from there than from, say, da 01:19:05 but a mix for lots of exposure would be great 01:20:22 oo 01:20:22 i dont have much experience w reddit, but if you do, it could work p well 01:21:14 i mostly lurk there occasionally, so i don't have much experience at all actually using it as a platform, but i'm sure we could learn if interest is there 01:21:25 for now though, maybe we can stick with just tumblr and da 01:24:38 that's for the future, though 01:24:55 for now there's still a ton to do before we can even think about promotion 01:25:26 yeah man 01:25:26 i saw the countdown on the homepage, that'll be a while 01:25:38 if you look closely, it's actually counting up 01:25:48 because the date's already passed and i haven't changed it yet :o) 01:28:34 boops 01:29:19 :o) but it's okay 01:29:21 i can just 01:29:30 pretend it's going to go down 01:29:37 until i actually set an opening date 01:32:17 i wonder how far away that is :(( 01:32:33 wb! 01:32:41 thank youu 01:32:51 alright gonna read up on what i missed 01:33:16 i agree tumblr and da sounds great 01:33:37 two nice familiar platforms and then we can expand?? if we wanna 01:33:47 if we need to 01:33:57 also grace didn't you mention you had a question about something earlier 01:34:16 we might not, if our service is good and reliable enough people will probably spread the word themselves 01:34:25 anyway 01:34:28 true true 01:34:33 oh right 01:34:49 dammit what was it 01:35:00 will scroll up 01:35:27 "i think i might have a question about editing files, but that might have to wait??" 01:35:40 o H 01:36:09 right right, so what exactly does editing files mean? 01:37:38 can you be a little more specific 01:37:57 OY i think i know what grace's talking about 01:38:30 before you got here i listed off the content mod's duties from the staff mw template 01:38:33 "to sum up, you can change the protection level of a page, edit pages w/ any level of protection 01:38:33 rollback edits, restore deleted pages, and delete/edit files" 01:38:38 o h 01:38:55 im guessing you mean the bases? 01:39:04 or am I incorrecr 01:39:05 i don't really know the special distinction of editing files myself, but deleting is one of the things you can do to a file 01:39:10 correct' 01:39:20 it was listed on the template so i just quoted it verbatim 01:39:29 oh alright yeah 01:39:37 no idea why someone would have to edit a file but 01:39:44 i think it's just deletion, since afaik normal users can do all the rest of the stuff to it 01:39:44 oh well 01:39:52 well that and protection levels 01:39:54 yeah probably 01:40:24 makes sense 01:40:42 also sorry this is taking you so long grace but I'm making you some nifty gifs so you can just see it and I'll explain the steps below too, of course 01:41:28 oh linkin park just came on my music playlist, nice for edgy trash like me (y) 01:41:41 SHIT MAN THAT'S UNEXPECTED AND COOL 01:41:51 guys try making emotes 01:41:58 :pun: 01:42:07 without being a moron 01:42:09 this isnt discord 01:42:12 IM TRYING ok 01:42:24 LOOK 01:42:28 the emotes have shadows around them 01:42:39 owo whats this 01:43:02 i think it's the box shadow code i used being overinclusive 01:43:20 so it's writing that all images i use have the shadow, alongside my pfp 02:38:12 -!- WCNGBot has joined Special:Chat 2017 12 04